Fifty Shades of Protection
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: I have a couple of favorite parts in the trilogy that I like to rewrite the way I would like it to be. This is just the part where Ana told Christian she's pregnant, and he ran off... What will he do next?
1. 1

1

Things just couldn't get any better for me, and I really mean it in a very sarcastic way. I know Christian and I can still work things out, together we can face anything anyone can throw at us. But I am just still so mad at him for coming home so freakin drunk last night and after reading that bitch trolls text on Christian's phone push all my p-d off meter buttons, far beyond the red. I can't believe he went to see "her". What did they talk about? Me, or the baby or even both? Just thinking about it just made me more mad at him. Yet every time I get this mad, like last night I feel really nausea's.

I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself. My assistant brought me some herbal tea maybe that will settle my stomach a little. I quickly check my phone for any messages from Christian. Just one to inform me that he is going to Portland, but the message doesn't sound like him at all. When I came out of play room this morning and the whole penthouse was in some sort of orderly chaos he had such a cold panicked look on his face. Good, he should have had a panicked look on his face after the stunt he pulled last night when I told him I was pregnant.

Yeah it was the biggest shock of my life as well but I would have thought he would have reacted a little differently then he has last night. I finally settled in with my work for today. We had our monthly meeting in Roache's office this morning and I had a one on one with Roach later on where I will be moving to a bigger office on the seventh floor since I am now the CEO of Grey Publishing's.

Hannelie, my assistant and I will be packing up office and moving our stuff in a few days since they are redoing my office in the homey style for me. Christian insisted on new office furniture. Hey whom am I to go against the big- big boss. I also informed Roach about my pregnancy. I got a warmer congratulations from him then from the man I was suppose to be married to. Jerk. I got back to my office after the meeting and got back to my work. I got an e-mail from Christian letting me know he will be working late tonight. I replied letting him know I will be waiting for him at home, and that I miss him.

His reply was a rather sad one, I can also pick up in the tone of his e-mail that he is completely freaking out by all this. I bet he thinks he will not make a great father. At ten past six Sawyer and I head back to Escala. I only ate half my plate of food and stored the rest in the fridge for later. How on earth are we going to work through all this issues we have at hand.

Don't worry mommies little blip, mommy and daddy loves you really very much we just need to help daddy over his fear. It is somehow a huge hurdle for him. I would just like to know why he would think that at all. I know he had early childhood issues with his bio-mother but it doesn't mean that he has to be. He is the only one that can change that and just like every parent on earth try our utmost best to raise perfect civilized human beings. Hopefully with much better table manners then people I have seen in the past. I got in the bath it was so nice with the smell of rosemary mixed with jasmine filled the bathroom.

Later when I got out I almost tripped and grab onto the edge of the bath to steady myself. I dried myself off and was starting to feel real dizzy for some reason. I was almost to our bed when I pasted out for no particular reason. Lucky for me I was wrapped in my robe. I just couldn't open my eyes or move my limbs. I drifted away and when I drift back, I heard Christian's voice all panicked and he was on the phone with his mother. What time is it? When did he get home? What is going on?

'Ana! Ana! Ana, baby wake up!' He yelled at me as he shook my shoulders. I was on our bed now or something like it I hope that is what was benighted me was nice and soft. I now could hear we are in a moving car with the engine roaring like a lion. What? Where are we going? Is he taking me to the hospital? I lost consciousness and drift back off again. I don't know how much time has passed but I turned my head away from whom ever was holding me and I was hit with a wave of nausea and was sick on the floor of the car. I was now freezing to the core.

'Jeeze, Ana your colder then ice.' He spoke and gave me a tissue for my mouth. I whipped my mouth and lay back against his welcoming chest.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' I just whispered over and over. Christian shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. It sure felt really nice to have some heat around me. He held my head to his chest as Taylor and Sawyer raced down to North West Hospital. I was still laying against his chest when I finally cried and repeated I'm sorry and again passed out in Christian's arms. We arrived at the hospital and they raced me off to somewhere I heard Christian behind me.

They took me to the private section of the hospital since we are the Seattle celebrity couple since our engagement and wedding photo's leaked on the internet and in some cases news channels. They are doing all sorts of tests on me and attaching all they're funny sort of machines onto me. They took a very thorough look of little blip. According to them the baby is perfectly fine. Now they can focus only on me. With supervision from Dr Greene over little blip. Christian who I felt beside me the whole time as he held my hand and kissed my fingers.

'What's going on with her?' Christian asked the doctors and nurses.

'We are still trying to figure that out Mr Grey.' He lay his head on my forehead as they kept working around me. I was being pocked with needles. I heard running feet and then Carick and Grace's voices rang around the room.

'What happened?' Grace asked Christian.

'I was working late and when I got home Ana was laying on our bedroom floor unconscious. If only I've gone home earlier like I intended I would have found her earlier. I don't know who long she's has been laying there. I felt like my whole world came to abrupt halt when I saw her on the floor. I didn't saw any blood or other bodily fluids when I reached to her or picked her up from the floor. I immediately picked her up and we raced over here. She just found out yesterday that we are going to have a baby and we had a huge fight about it and I …'

'Hey… Hey… It's going to be okay, honey. Really, you and Ana can work through this but right now we need to focus on her and the baby.' I felt his body shake I guess he just nod his head at her.

'Hi dad.'

'Hello, son. Congratulations on the baby.'

'Th-thank you.' Now with all these doctors around me someone will probably find out how to fix me. I would really like to wake up soon. I want to be there for Christian, I know his freaking out now and freaking out even more about the baby. I tried to force myself to move or open my eyes. My heart started to race and it felt like it is going to climb out of my chest then someone massage the pulse in my neck and the intense beeping over the machines slowly started to calm down. The person massaging my neck felt I was freezing and ordered the nurses around to get more blankets.

I was covered with blankets and then they treated me, one symptom at a time. Lastly they treated me for my chills I still seem to be having. Slowly but surely I started to feel like myself again. I fell asleep and when I woke up it was early morning. Christian was fast asleep on his arms holding my hand. I lightly squeeze his hand that held mine. His head snap up and looked at me sleepily. It made me smile as I look at him. Carick walked into my room and he brightly smiled at me and Christian.

'Good morning, Ana.'

'Good morning dad.'

'It is really nice to see you finally awake, Ana honey. You had us so worried darling.'

'I am so sorry, it was not my intentions. I was talking a bath and was on my way to bed when I blacked out from nowhere.' I explained.

'No need to explain honey, your better now and have a bit of color back in your cheeks. Dr Greene, Grace and a few other doctors tried to figure out all night what is wrong with you then they settled on treating you for each symptom separately and it finally worked.' Carick explained to me. Christian just held onto my hand like I would vanish any second.

'Thank you for coming around I know you must be busy winning cases.' I smiled at my wonderful father-in- law. The best lawyer in my books in the whole of Seattle.

'You're welcome honey. I am just so happy and glad to see you're awake and doing better Ana. Christian mentioned last night you are with child.'

'Yes, it is true it is only seven weeks.'

'Still congratulations. I can't believe we're going to be grandparents, it's such a thrill. Grace almost couldn't sleep last night over this exciting news. I had to make her go to bed so she'll be fresh for work today.' Both Christian and I chuckled at the story Carick told us of Grace.

'Thank you and thank you for visiting.' I said as Carick gave me a pick on my cheek and a hand shake for Christian and Carick was off again. Taylor storm into my room as Carick leave.

'Taylor?'

'Sir, it's urgent. Morning Mrs Grey.'

'Hello Taylor.'

'What's going on?' Christian asked. It was clear Taylor wanted to see Christian alone out in the hall but my fifty didn't want to leave my side for even one second.

'What is it Taylor, Mrs Grey and I don't have any secrets?'

'Very well, sir. Welsh just phoned and informed me that someone unknown has posted bail for Jack Hyde.'

'What?!' Christian yelling rang very loud in the small room. Instantly furious, he pass around my private room. My panic meter just sky rocketed in the blink of an eye. After what Jack did to me in the kitchen of SIP. He almost raped me and he had his hands all over me. Who knows what he will be concocting once he is out of jail. He nearly killed Christian with his sabotage of Charlie Tango and he almost violated me on the kitchen floor. I brought my knees up to my chest and fold my arms around my legs slightly rocking myself as I lay my head on my knees. Tears dripped onto my knees.

'How would you like to proceed sir?' Taylor asked Christian that was still passing my room up and down.

'Double the security for all the Grey's and place extra guards outside Ana's room. Find out who posted his bail and be on the lookout for Jack.' Christian said and walked back over to me where I was still rocking myself.

'Yes, right away sir.' Taylor said and rushed out of my room. Christian almost leaped to me once he saw the state I was in.

'Hey- hey he is not going to touch you again I promise you.' I just couldn't stop crying. He later climb into my bed and pulled me into his arms as he held me in the PROTECTION of his arms. Rubbing my back he tried to make me feel better. I finally stopped crying.

'Feeling better?' He asked kissing my hair.

'Yes, a bit.'

'Good, we really need to talk.'

'Yes, we do.' I said whipping my nose and eyes with a handful of tissues.

'I just want to start first and say that, I am really- really sorry for the way I behaved when you told me something really wonderful and I acted like a total asshole. I am really sorry. I am also sorry for getting drunk yet you still took care of me in that state. I really don't deserve a wonderful warm hearted wife such as you Ana Grey.'

'Apology accepted Mr Grey. Blip and I will have all of you, if you will have us.'

'Blip?'

'Yes, when Dr Greene did the first ultra sound of our baby, it really looked just like a blip on the screen and so for now his or her name is blip. It just kind of stuck with me.'

'So Blip then till we find him or her a much better suited name later. Ana I know my reaction was totally uncalled for and I am really happy about the baby it's just…' he trailed off and I know what he meant.

'You know Mr Grey, you don't have to doughty yourself at all. You will make the best father to who knows how many kids, we'll have one day but you will be the best father to all of them. If you are as great a husband as you are to me, just think how great of a father you will be in nine months.'

'How did you even know what I was thinking?'

'Woman's intuition.' I spoke looking up at him at his surprise expression on his beautiful face.

'How can you be sure, that I will make a great father?' He asked brushing my hair back from my face.

'You are very strict, you set clear boundaries and we both can only do what everyone else do on a daily basis and just try our best. Our kids would really want for nothing more than just our love for them.' He just kept staring into my eyes.

'Do you know how perfect you are to me Mrs Grey?'

'I have a pretty good idea, Mr Grey.' I said and he lean me back and gave me a kiss. All my doctors of last night came into my room and came to check in on me and they would like to keep me here for today and will only send me home tomorrow. They set out drawing more samples of my blood for yet more tests. All my other tests came back okay. Grace stayed behind once the other doctors left and literally jumped up and down in my room of excitement of becoming a grandma. She has already required baby catalogs to start ordering everything we need for the baby.

Christian finally talked some sense into her somehow but I know it only lasted till she head out of my room. My hospital breakfast arrived and my scrambled eggs and toast smelled wonderful but I had to reach for the recycle bucket at the side of my bed and was sick in it as two strong waves of nausea hit me. I always hated being sick like this. Everything else I can take but nausea I hate the most. Why can't we just flick our finger and trays upon trays of yummy food appear when your pregnant instead of feeling sick like this in the mornings. Damn Eve.

After that I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth with mouth wash and sat down and ate my breakfast that was okay, it was not Mrs Taylor's yummy breakfasts but it will do for today. Christian was just busy talking animatedly on his phone with what I can make out is Ros.


	2. 2

2

The next day I was send home and told to stay in bed for a few day and may only go back to work in a week's time. So here I am alone in the huge Penthouse with Mrs Taylor. Mrs Jones and Taylor got married a week ago. We will be moving to the great house soon. Elliot and his team is almost done with all the changes we asked they have to do for us. Gia delivered the final plans for the great house and left immediately. I later sat behind the desk of my own office in the library of Escala and started to check my e-mail's. I replied to my e-mails and then had nothing to do further.

I can't find my phone for some reason, I've look everywhere. Sawyer and a new youngster on the security team they call Ryan are keeping watch over me. At lunch time I wondered over to the kitchen and made myself a sub. Okay Mrs Taylor insisted on making it for me. I sat and ate it with a tall glass of milk. I was just about done eating when out of nowhere the whole penthouse was filled with our security and FBI agents. Taylor phone Gail and told her what is going on.

Apparently Christian still had my phone on him when it rang and it was Jack, how called saying he has kidnapped Mia and want five million dollars in six hours, or he will start sending her back to us, piece by piece. Instantly I felt freezing again as anxiety and panic set in again. Why does this keep happening to us? Christian had a few important meetings up in Portland but he is boarding the new imported Charlie Tango as they speak. They will land on Escala's roof. Gail and Taylor hung up and she immediately turned to me when we got the news. She put an arm around my shoulders to support me. Why can't we just stay happy for longer than a day. She steered me to my room and lay me down.

'Mrs Grey you are as white as a sheet, you need to lay down. Once Mr Grey is back here I'll tell him you went to lay down a bit. Rest while you can.'

'Yes, and thank you for everything Gail. You and Taylor are really much more worth then gold.'

'Thank you Mrs Grey.' She smiled at me then left the room leaving the door ajar a little. I turned on my sleeping side and drift off. I was woken when with a gentle kiss on my temple and I open my eyes as Christian head back out of the room. The curtains of our room were now drawn. I got up and peaked out of the curtains. There were men all over our penthouse, our security mixed with federal agents with their fancy ear pieces all over the balcony. I got back into bed and just lay in the dark room.

I know out in the great room is chaos and I am not sure I want to be out there while I can be in the peace and quiet of my room. Carick, Grace, Kate and Elliot they are all here to I can hear their voices in the hall. I heard footsteps approaching our room and I just turned on my side and close my eyes. Grace is here to look me over as to focus her mind on something else, other than her kidnapped daughter. She looked me over and felt my forehead.

'You know she really had us so worried two days ago.' Grace whispered to Kate.

'I just can't believe she haven't told me yet. I will over look the fact that Christian forgot her phone in his jacket pocket when she had an emergency and all. But still she could have told me.'

'Normally couples wait to tell their friends and relatives till the twelfth week of pregnancy. I think she will still tell you but in her own time.' Grace came up for me. Thank you mother Grey. Carick also came into my room letting Grace know Christian has got the money from the bank for the ransom. I 'woke up', yawning.

'Hi. What is going on?'

'Hello sweetheart. Sorry we woke you.'

'It's okay I need to go to the bathroom any way.'

'Christian has gotten the ransom ready.' Kate informed me.

'Oh as long as Christian don't do the drop.' There were awkward looks on everyone's faces. A panic grip my heart and chest when they confirmed it with their silence. 'If he goes Jack will have another opportunity to kill Christian.'

'We have tried reasoning with him but you know Christian, once he gets that determined look in his eyes there is rarely anything we can do to change his mind. I've talked to him and so has Grace but no such luck. He just wouldn't listen to any of us. Maybe he will listen to you Ana. Or at least try, if he doesn't want to hear any of us.' Carick walked over to me. I nod my head in understanding. He helped me out of bed and I slip on my slippers and wrapped a blanket around myself as I make my way to where all the chaos where in the great room. It was like he knew I was in the room and came right towards me.

'Ana, baby what are you doing out of bed. You should be resting.'

'I will. What is going on?'

'I'm going to drop off the ransom for Mia at the address Jack gave me over your phone.' I felt my burning tears spill over.

'Why all these tears, baby?'

'I just want you and Mia safely back home.'

'Me to, love. That is why I'm going.'

'Please- please don't go Christian I beg of you. This will be his ultimate opportunity to try and kill you again and I wouldn't bare it if I am going to lose you Christian then you can just pull the trigger here and now.' His eyes widen in surprise at my words.

'So many words just to say you love me behind them all. I love you to Ana. I will wear a bullet proof vest and a wire the whole time. Beside Detective Clark and he men will go with me and surround the place.' He gave me a soft kiss and I accept his kiss. Then closed my teary eyes then shook my head and ran down the hall back to our room with tears racing down my face. The people behind me moved out with the money. I reached to our room and fell on the bed in tears. Grace and Kate came to comfort me, but nothing worked later my sobs died down but silent tears kept streaming down my face as I fold my arms around myself.

How can I keep calm or stop crying when Mia and Christian are out there facing a psycho. My nerves are prickling on end all over my body like someone took a needle and stuck the bottom of my feet with needles every few seconds. It is really unsettling. Grace just held me as she now cried her silent tears with me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we just held each other for support.

Carick raced into the room and told us there where shots fired and that put me over the edge and I was on my feet not sure what to do but I have to do something. Carick raced after me. The shots fired where all at Jack and Elizabeth. Elizabeth? Why is she involvement with Jack? Is he also blackmailing her? Christian and Mia are perfectly fine. Mia was knocked out by some drug they gave her and is taken to hospital. Kate, Elliot, Grace, Carick and myself, we are all head towards the hospital to be at Mia's bed side.

When we reached Mia's room everyone rushed in to her side. I hung back outside Mia's room with our security and FBI agents. The last time I saw Christian I thought he might die, I am just so relieved to see him at his sister's bedside and perfectly okay. I almost lost him again today.

'What happened out there Taylor?' I asked Taylor beside me.

'When we got to the drop off location, Jack was in a warehouse type building with Miss Grey. Miss Morgan was Jack's protection.'

'Hiding behind a woman. How typical of him.'

'Yes. Mr Grey lay the ransom bags on the ground in front of him. With his hands raise in surrender. Miss Morgan shot a warning shot into the ground beside Mr Grey and that is when the FBI took it as a signal of things going bad and shot Miss Morgan in the leg and shoulder and Jack was killed on the scene.'

'Jack is dead?'

'Yes, Mrs Grey.'

'Finally this is all over.'

'It would look like that way ma'am.' Taylor spoke with such huge relieve on his face. I felt very much relieve more then I showed. Christian walked over to me where I was talking to Taylor.

'Thank you for all your hard work protecting Christian all the time, Taylor. There are really no words what you and Gail mean to me and Christian.'

'You're welcome, ma'am. Besides it's our job to look after such wonderful people.' I smiled up at him and squeeze Taylor's hand, then head over to where Christian was waiting for me. He steered me over to a nice comfy arm chair. Before I sat down, I turned to him and looked up at him.

'Thank you for come back to me in one piece.'

'Glad to be back and with much relieve, I can assure you.' He rested his hands on my sides. He bend down and gave me a kiss that can move mountains, or at least just my earth then. I sat down and we waited and waited some more for Mia to come to. Three days later she came to and was still a little drowsy but talking to us. According to Mia's story Elizabeth got to her while she was at gym and alone in the locker room on her way to the showers. With Mia now okay and safe. Christian and I finally head home. We took a quick shower and then went to bed it was late into the night.

The next day according to detective Clark, Elizabeth were recovering in a guarded room somewhere in the hospital but she spilled her guts and just as I suspected Jack was blackmailing her to do his dirty business for him or else he will expose her to the tabloids. I am really glad the earth is rid of such a psychopath for good. We really have too many of them these days and one less is a good thing in my books.

Feeingl much better than I have ever felt in the past month. With Christian's arms around me cradling our little blip we fell asleep with him kissing my neck. This sparked a how other energy in me like it always has and before we both knew it we were engaged in everything wonderful. This is how we entered the new day. After a fabulous hour, I fell asleep the happiest woman on the whole planet.


	3. 3

3

Yesterday I went for my five month check up with Dr Greene. We are going to have a little boy. Christian is through the roof about it. We are driving out to Grace and Carick's house they have organizes a little dinner party for Christian's birthday today. So we are heading over there now. We arrived and to my surprise Mrs Robinson was also present at Christian's party. My pissed off meter immediately spiked breaking the mercury out of the measuring glass. I greeted everyone. Dr Flynn with his wife was also invited along with Ros and her girlfriend a really pretty and petite little woman. Along with the rest of the original Grey crowd.

Kate cornered me in the dining room asking me, how I was and who married life is treating me. I told her everything just couldn't have been better. I could see she need a friend and we sat at the table talking. She is worried Elliot is going to leave her, he was according to her very distracted and very distant for some reason. I didn't know what to really tell her to lift her spirits, but I tried my best. Then after Kate left the dining room, Mia cornered me in the dining room with one of Carick's lethal lemon cocktails in her hand. Great what is going on here? Since when did I became, Ana the advice giver?

'Ana, you are positively glowing.' Mia spoke looking me over.

'Thanks Mia. How can I help you tonight?'

'It's Ethan.'

'What about him?'

'He won't date me because his sister is dating Elliot.' Well Mia maybe he is just not that into you, I thought to myself.

'Have you explained to him that you were all adopted?'

'Yes, I did but he still thinks it's wrong. What can I do?'

'Well, I only know Ethan through Kate and we are not at all close. But what I can do say is that you should rather talk to Kate she really knows her brother much better than I do.'

'I never thought of that. That's a great idea. Thanks Ana. You really are the best sister-in-law, I could ever dreamed to have.'

'Thanks Mia.' She got up with a hug for me, left the dining room after our talk. I got up and I feel so stiff from all this sitting. I almost reached the door when Elena stood in front of me.

'May I speak with you Ana?'

'No, you may not.' I spoke and I was almost past her when she grab my arm and pulled me back into the room and closed the dining room door behind her.

'Let go of me!' I yelled, and yanked my arm from her grasp.

'Now that we are finally alone. I wanted to talk to you all night but you are always with someone.'

'What do you want Elena?' I barked at her. I never really like this child abusing woman at all.

'I… I wanted to ask you how things are going with Christian?'

'Perfect! Why do you want to know?!'

'Because I know he has needs and you can't possibly satisfy him in the ways he likes.' She spoke walking up to me where I stood next to fireplace.

'How dare you? What we do in the privacy of our own home is our business and nothing to do with you.' I spat at her and my pissed off meter is spiking again. It really doesn't take much to get a pregnant woman extremely angry. My legs begin to tinkle and I was getting shooting pains at the bottom of my belly. I've reached for the bottom of my belly. I have to keep my pose and just looked sternly at her.

'You really are just a gold digging whore aren't you?' She yelled at me.

'What did you just call me?!' I spat at her with all the venom I could summon.

'You heard me. You are nothing then a gold digging whore, how wormed your way into Christian's live…' She was still spitting up the words at me when the dining room door burst open and Christian and Grace stood in the door. The shock on Elena's face, her face turned snow white when she saw Christian and Grace stand in the door. I slowly sunk to my knees holding my baby filled belly and starting to breathe hard. Cold sweat broke out on my forehead. Grace and Christian raced over to me. Christian stood protectively between Elena and me facing her with his pissed off face. Grace was kneeling beside me looking me over and listening, while Christian and Elena fight it out.

'What the fuck are you doing Elena? Harassing my wife in my parent's house? Calling my wife a whore, what the hell are you doing? I have told you over and over to leave us alone. It just made me reach my final decision that our friendship and business relationship is NOW at an END. You really went off the deep end this time.' He barked at her.

'She's not good enough for you Christian. You have needs.' Elena spoke looking down where Christian was attending to me, then followed him as he stood up again. I was having shortness of breath because of the pain, I was still in.

'And you know what is good for me then?' Then he stared at her from where he was standing beside me. Grace was looking me over as her doctor skills kick in. Christian looking into Elena's eyes but he was clearly pissed off at her.

'I…' she started but stopped quickly, not knowing what to answer him.

'You thought we would be together like this in the end?' He asked her another question. She just nod her head and looked at the floor again.

'We were done a long time ago. It would have never happened again, we both agreed on that. This what we have right here is also now completely over.' Christian put his foot down.

'What has hap…?' Grace was shocked wordless, at this news when she tried to speak, looking from me to Christian and Elena. She jumped to her feet and yelled at both Christian and Elena. Ten minutes later Grace forced Elena from her house and told never to come back here at all. Christian helped me up, from the floor and up the stairs. I walk up the first flight of stairs then Christian picked me up and carried me to his old childhood bedroom on the third floor and lay me down, with Grace in tow behind us.

Christian and Grace attend to me and after a while I started to feel a bit better. I fell asleep but now Christian and Grace are having such an intense conversation over what happened when he was still young and what he and Elena did back then. Grace was so mad and so shocked that it looked like she saw a ghost. A long while later she left the room. Christian just sighed two heavy sighs and came back looking after me where I was still fast asleep. He brushed back my hair from my face. Running both his hands through his hair at the situation we are in.

I must have slept for only an hour or two when I was softly woken by feather light kisses on my cheek. I apologies for not being able to have joined in the party. Carick all smiles for me just said that I really don't need to apologies for anything at all. We said our goodbye to everyone and head home, to our new house Christian bought us. Elliot and Gia have done the renovations we asked them to do for us and we are really living happily at our new home, not that far from Grace and Carick. Taylor and Sawyer drove us home. With the help from Christian he was guiding me into the house and up to our room.

He unzipped my knee length maternity dress for me in the back. I got my overly sized sleeping shirt from the chest of drawers and pulled it over my head. He helped me to get into bed and Christian took off to go and work for a few hours. As for me on the other hand I was off in la-la land before he even left the room. Goodness what a day? Not how I wanted to spend Christian's birthday at all.

I really feel so guilty, that if I weren't cornered by Mia and Kate tonight, that the evening would have ended way differently than it has. Grace was boiling mad at what I am sure must be the most shocking news any mother would ever receive. That your best friend and your son had a sexual relationship for almost six years under your nose and didn't even know about it. Yeah well join the club I was not so happy when I got the news straight from the horse's mouth. Mr fifty shades, himself.

I woke up later and Christian was still not in bed and it was two in the morning. I went to the bathroom then set out to go look for him. He was in the study on the phone. How on earth is he calling at this hour? The door was cracked a little and I could listen what he was saying. He was talking to Elena and he was fighting with her over the phone again. I never heard him this spitting mad before, I am afraid if he gets any madder something might happen to him. I was really worried about his heart.

So I knocked on the door and the conversation quite down. I knocked again and then pushed the door open. He looked up at me and his face looks like he way old beyond his years and he looks even twice as tired with his day old beard. I strolled over to him and he was just ending his call with her, telling her that he will have his legal department call her with the documents she needs to sign to end their business relationship. He finally hung up and pulled me to sit on his lap. He rubbed his hand over our growing baby and looked up at me.

'I am so sorry for what happened tonight baby. Can you ever forgive me?'

'Christian nothing of this was your fault. If there is anyone how does feel extremely guilty is me. If Kate and Mia haven't cornered me in the dining room to talk none of this would have happened.'

'You think this is all your fault?' I just nod my head at him and stroking his day old beard.

'Ana what happened tonight with mom, Elena and me, it was bound to happen anyway if not tonight definitely in the near future, but now that it is out I do feel a little better. Although mother would not probably speak to me for the next few months out of anger after that I think we can all move forward.'

'I guess. I just wish this day would have turned out a happier one it was your birthday after all and I wanted you to be happy and have a great day and then this happened.'

'Yes, that would have been nice but I also feel a little liberated that mom and by now dad also knows about this and I am really glad they do. By telling mom made me realize just how wrong it was from the start and I want to ask you forgiveness as well you tried so many times to tell me just how wrong it was and how she molded me to be her well trained lap dog.'

'You're forgiven. Well I do how ever want to thank her just a tiny bit.'

'Why?'

'Because I also have the wonderful benefit of your perfect training Mr Grey.' His face crack in a mischievous smile the first one I have seen on his face all day, and it warms my heart to see it.

'Really, Mrs Grey.'

'Yes really, but not at this precise time. You need to take a shower and get some sleep.'

'Yes, ma'am.' We got up, turned the lights off as we left the study and head upstairs. He took a shower and I was already in bed waiting for him. He came out of the bathroom and just look at me. He had that look in his eye when he smiled and got in on his side of our bed. He pulled me closer to him and he kissed my neck and ear and then rubbed my belly when Blip kicked his hand and it made us laugh. It felt really nice to laugh a little with my fifty like this, as his son repeatedly kicked his hand. After that we got engaged in a fantastic vanilla session, and fell asleep really happy and in the protection of his arms. His protective arms that is really truly home to me.

~~~~~~**THE END**~~~~~~


End file.
